Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Law only wants to teach his class some grammar. Of course, the Fanfiction Gods and Goddesses won't let him.
1. The New Teacher and the New Class

**Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher**

 **Title:** Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law only wants to teach his class some grammar. Of course, the Fanfiction Gods and Goddesses won't let him.  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; Doflamingo  
 **A/N: This takes place during the two year time skip.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Teacher and the New Class**

Trafalgar Law straightened his tie and dusted his suit once more. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He can't appear nervous. He was Trafalgar D. Water Law; bearer of the Will of the D, one of the Eleven Supernovas, Captain of the Heart Pirates, and the Surgeon of Death.

And he was now going to teach grammar to his class.

A few weeks ago, he had struck a deal with the World Government. He was allowed to stay on the island of Nazo for however long he wanted as long as he didn't commit any crimes. In return, he would have to teach his class some grammar. A couple Marine officers were going to be sent to his class because the reports they had sent in were full of grammatical errors. Sengoku cringed as he tried to read them before giving up and feeding those reports to his goat.

 _'I'm doing this so that there's a higher chance that I'll be given the rank of Shichibukai. If this doesn't work, I'll just go with the Hundred Hearts Plan,_ ' He took a deep breath and entered his classroom. "Hello class, my name is Trafalgar Law. I will be your teach—"

"Hi Torao!" A young raven haired boy wearing a straw hat atop his head waved from the back of the class. If the straw hat wasn't enough to identify him by, he also had a large red burn scar across his torso.

"Mugiwara-ya!? What are you doing here!?" Law exclaimed. The last time he had seen him was when the younger pirate had broken out of the infirmary and ran off into Amazon Lily, screaming. He and his crew had left after "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh had arrived.

"Rayleigh said I should learn some stuff," Luffy grinned.

"Right…" Law couldn't disagree with that idea. He just didn't think that the rubber boy would attend _this_ exact class. "You do understand that I'm teaching _grammar_ , right?"

"Yep!" Luffy continued to smile. "I don't really write much. Even as a kid I didn't really write. It didn't catch me anything to eat,"

"You can at least read, right?" Law asked.

"Well yeah, I have to know which places have food," Luffy replied.

A few of the students who were Marines all murmured amongst themselves. "Mugiwara is still alive?"

"But didn't he get hit by Akainu's attack?"

"Yeah!"

"So how could he survive?"

Ignoring the Marines, Law asked, "Mugiwara-ya, did you register?"

"Yep, I'm in your rooster," Luffy nodded, not bothering to correct himself that it was _roster_. "Rayleigh signed me up,"

"I'm going to take attendance now," Law announced. "Jango-ya?"

"Here,"

"Fullbody-ya?"

"Here,"

Law paused at the next two. "Smoker-ya and Tashigi-ya?"

"Um, over here," Tashigi timidly raised her hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Law queried.

"Vice-Admiral Garp for some reason sent us to this class," Smoker grumbled, upset that he wasn't allowed to smoke in a classroom.

"Okay…" Law said slowly.

"Killer! Heat! Wire! Let me go!" A familiar red haired pirate was pulled into the class by three of his crewmates. "I don't need to attend this stupid class! Who needs grammar anyway?"

"Kidd, it won't kill you to have _some_ smarts," Killer said.

"Are you calling me stupid!?" Kidd snapped.

"Eustass-ya, please have a seat," Law requested, marking Kidd present on his roster.

"Trafalgar!?" Kidd exclaimed. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let _you_ tell me what to do!"

Killer and Wire managed to push Kidd into an empty seat. "Heat now!" Heat quickly tied Kidd to the chair with seastone chains.

"You bastards!" Kidd shouted.

"We'll come by to pick you up after class," Killer told their captain as the trio took their leave.

"KILLER! HEAT! WIRE! GET BACK HERE!"

"Eustass-ya, please refrain from yelling," Law said. "It'll be a nuisance to the class,"

"Piss off Trafalgar!" Kidd snapped. "I ain't staying here!" He struggled against the binds but he couldn't break them.

Law took out a roll of duct tape and placed it on his desk. "If you are too noisy, I will be forced to seal that mouth of yours,"

Helpless in this situation, Kidd stayed silent.

"Good," Law continued to take attendance, saying names of Marines he has never heard of before. There was the sound of running in the hallway. Being a teacher, Law took the responsibility upon himself to see what the commotion was. He opened the door and saw Zoro running down the hallway. "Zoro-ya, what are you doing here?"

"Hah?" Zoro stopped and stared at him. "What are you doing on Kuraigana Island?"

"Kuraigana Island?" Law raised a brow. "This is Nazo,"

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked. "I've been circling Kuraigana for days now! I still haven't reached the shore!"

"Zoro-ya, to get to Nazo you'd have to already pass the shore," Law pointed out. "How could you miss that? In fact, how did you get here without sailing then?"

"Are you saying that I'm finally free from Kuraigana and those stupid moles?" Zoro questioned.

 _'How bad is his sense of direction!? How did he even get here without a ship!?'_ Law was dumbfounded at Zoro's navigational skills.

"Oh, Zoro!" Luffy waved. "Come in! Torao's teaching the class!"

Zoro sighed. "I got nothing else to do,"

"There's an empty seat next to me!" Luffy offered.

Somehow, Zoro had ended up at the wall opposite of the doorway AKA the other side of the classroom, not the back. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Smoker's jaw and Law's jaw had dropped. Just how bad was his sense of direction!? Luffy only grinned and stretched his arm, grabbing Zoro. However, he accidentally caused Zoro to hit the wall.

"Oops, sorry Zoro," Luffy chuckled.

"Now I'll begin the lesson," Law said.

* * *

 **Just so you know, it won't be peaceful lessons. I mean, it's** _ **Luffy**_ **we're talking about. You really think he'll sit still in a classroom?**


	2. Nouns

**Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher**

 **Title:** Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law only wants to teach his class some grammar. Of course, the Fanfiction Gods and Goddesses won't let him.  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; Doflamingo  
 **A/N: This takes place during the two year time skip.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nouns**

"The first lesson will be about nouns," Law announced. "Who knows what a noun is?"

"Ooh! Over here Torao!" Luffy raised his hand.

"Mugiwara-ya," Law called.

"A noun is something you can eat!" Luffy grinned. "Like meat!"

 _'Of course he's thinking of meat,'_ Law thought. "That is somewhat true. However, not all nouns can be eaten,"

"But meat is a noun?" Luffy asked.

"Yes—"

"Then nouns can be eaten!" Luffy declared.

 _'This is gonna be tougher than I thought,'_ Law sighed. "Does anyone else have another example of a noun?"

"Your corpse," Kidd answered.

"Yes, _your_ corpse is an example of a noun," Law said. "Mugiwara-ya, is Eustass-ya's corpse food?"

"Yep!" The people around Luffy and Zoro scooched away from him.

"Want me to chop that tulip up for you, Luffy?" Zoro offered, ready to draw his swords.

"Who're you calling a tulip, Marimo!?" Kidd snapped.

"What'd you call me!?" Zoro growled. "At least I'm not tied up!"

"Both of you shut up," Law ordered. "Mugiwara-ya, we do not eat human corpses,"

"Aww," Luffy frowned, laying his head on his hands.

"So who knows what the definition of a noun is?" Law asked.

"Vergo I don't need to go to class!" A familiar voice whined outside in the hallway.

"Doffy, your grammar is _terrible_ ," Another familiar voice said.

"It's not _that_ bad!"

"Senor Pink spent an hour deciphering the first paragraph of your papers,"

The classroom door opened once more. Standing there were Donquixote Doflamingo and Vergo. "Vice-Admiral Vergo!" The Marines in the classroom immediately recognized the leader of G-5.

"Hi Law!" Doflamingo greeted. "Are you attending this class too?"

"Doflamingo!? Vergo!?" Law exclaimed.

Vergo prompted to hit Law's head. "It's Vergo- _san_ to you,"

"Yeah, show some respect to Vice-Admiral Vergo!" The Marines agreed.

"Vice-Admiral Vergo," Tashigi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Doflamingo needs to improve on his grammar," Vergo answered, pushing Doflamingo to the empty seat next to Kidd.

"Law, I didn't know you were dating Eustass Kidd," Doflamingo said.

"WHAT!?" Both exclaimed. "WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Then why is he chained up?" Doflamingo questioned.

"His crewmates tied him up and dragged him to my class," Law replied.

"So that he could spend time with his lover," Doflamingo grinned. "However, he must get my approval to date you,"

"First of all, Eustass-ya and I are _not_ dating!" Law growled. "Secondly, if I did have a lover, why would they need _your_ approval?"

"I'm your father," Doflamingo explained. "Since you joined my family and I am the head, I am practically your father now,"

"I left your family years ago!" Law snapped.

Vergo used his bamboo staff and hit Law on the head. "Don't use that tone with your father,"

"Vergo you know he's not my father!" Law yelled.

Vergo hit him once more. "That's _Uncle_ Vergo to you,"

"Show him who is boss, Vice-Admiral Vergo!"

Law glared at the Marine that cheered Vergo's actions on. "Room," He drew Kikoku and slashed that Marine into pieces. "Anyone else got anything to say?" Silence. "Good," He turned back to Vergo. "You can leave now. Please take Doflamingo with you,"

"You can call me Papa Doffy or just Papa," Doflamingo said.

"Doffy is in your roster," Vergo told Law. "Doffy, I'll pick you up later," He then left the classroom.

"Damn it…" Law mumbled. "Anyways, who knows what a noun is?"

"Eustass Kidd's corpse," Doflamingo answered.

"We've already discussed Eustass-ya's corpse, Doflamingo," Law said.

Vergo appeared out of nowhere and hit Law on the head once more. "He said to call him Papa," He then left again.

 _'At this rate I'm gonna get brain damage,'_ Law rubbed his head. "Anyone else want to answer?"

Smoker spoke this time. "A noun is a person, place, or thing,"

"Yes!" Law agreed. "Finally someone gives the proper answer!" He wrote the definition on the board. "Now, someone give me an example of a person,"

"Gol D. Roger!" Luffy shouted out.

The Marines prompted to boo at the mention of the Pirate King's name. "Gold Roger sucks!"

Law could already feel a headache forming and it hadn't even been half an hour! He sighed. "Yes, Gol D. Roger is a noun. However, because you specified by _naming_ him, it is a proper noun. A normal noun would have been pirate,"

"What's a proper noun?" Luffy asked. "Can you eat that too?"

"A proper noun is the name of the noun," Law explained. "If you say pirate, you can refer to thousands of pirates. If you say Gol D. Roger, people know that you're referring to that one person,"

"Ah, I remember the day Roger was executed," Doflamingo recalled.

Luffy's eyes sparkled and he ran to Doflamingo's side. "You were at Roger's execution!?"

"Yep," Doflamingo grinned.

"Do—" Law paused at the sight of Vergo somehow appearing at the doorway again at that exact moment. "I mean _Papa_ , now's not the time for stories," _'I'm gonna kill myself,'_ "I have to teach the class,"

"Don't worry," Doflamingo assured him. "I'll use all three types of nouns,"

 _It was a hot, muggy day. His hands were bound yet he still carried himself with pride as he walked down Main Street. He still smiled as he walked towards the execution platform. He walked up the stairs and even had the guts to ask for the removal of his cuffs. Of course, he was refused. He plopped down, sitting cross legged while still smiling._

 _"Hey! Pirate King!" A totally random stranger in the crowd shouted. "What did you do with your treasure? It's somewhere on the Grand Line, isn't it? You have it, don't you? The greatest treasure in the world, the One Piece?"_

 _The questions caused Roger to laugh. "My treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go look for it. I left all of it at that place!" Then he died. And then it rained._

"Now who can identify at least one person, one place, and one thing?" Law asked.

"The person is Gol D. Roger," Tashigi answered. "The place is the execution platform. The thing is the One Piece,"

"Right," Law nodded.

"Torao, when's lunch?" Luffy asked.

"Lunch? This is a one hour class!"

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows from the first chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: Verbs**


	3. Verbs

**Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher**

 **Title:** Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law only wants to teach his class some grammar. Of course, the Fanfiction Gods and Goddesses won't let him.  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; Doflamingo  
 **A/N: This takes place during the two year time skip.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Verbs**

"Torao, I'm _starving_!" Luffy continued to whine.

"Mugiwara-ya, please be quiet," Law said. "I am trying to teach," He returned his attention to the rest of the class. "Who knows what a verb is?"

"Me killing Eustass," Doflamingo answered.

"Someone untie me so that I could kill these bastards!" Kidd demanded.

"Killing is an example of a verb," Law told him. "But what is the definition of a verb?"

"Smoker-san, I think only you and I can actually answer these questions correctly," Tashigi whispered to her superior. "How long do you think until Law goes insane?"

"There's a strong possibility that it'll be before the end of class," Smoker answered. "It's _Mugiwara_ we're talking about,"

Recalling Luffy's behavior through their past encounters, Tashigi had to agree with Smoker. "Most likely,"

"Someone tell me the definition of a verb," Law requested.

"A verb is a word used to describe and action," A voice from the far right corner of the classroom responded. He was tall even when sitting down and wore a cloak, concealing his identity.

Law didn't recall anyone being there before but the voice sounded _very_ familiar. "Who are you?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me," He removed his hood.

Law's eyes widened as his mouth struggled to form words. "C…Cora…san…"

"Corazon!?" Doflamingo exclaimed.

"COMMANDER KLUTZ!?" _All_ of the Marines addressed Corazon, even Smoker and Tashigi.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Zoro asked, looking to Corazon. "Should I fight him?"

"That won't do anything against me," Corazon said.

"Hah?" Zoro felt insulted and he prepared to draw his swords.

"Ah, not because you're not skilled enough!" Corazon hastily told the green haired swordsman. "It's because physical objects phase through me. I'm a ghost,"

"Is he really the legendary Commander Klutz?" Tashigi asked.

"Legendary?" Corazon raised a brow, lighting up his cigarette. Somehow, his cloak caught fire. No one questioned how a ghost can catch fire. His clumsiness defied the world's logic, if there was any to begin with.

"Yep," Tashigi nodded at the sight of the flames. "The clumsiest soldier in all of Marine history,"

"I…don't know how to feel about that title," Corazon said. _'On one hand, I'm practically famous. On the other hand, they're mocking my clumsiness,'_ "Hey, aren't we supposed to be learning right now?"

"Right," Law snapped back out of his thoughts. "Cora-san is right. A verb is a word that describes an action. Usually they end with ing. Doflamingo put away the gun,"

Doflamingo had been slowly drawing his gun out to aim at Corazon but Law had caught him. "He's already dead! There's no harm is shooting him again!"

Vergo once again appeared and hit Law. "Your father told you to call him 'Papa' and therefore you must call him that,"

Corazon's eyes flared up with anger. "LEAVE MY BABY ALONE YOU BASTARD!" He fell down the stairs that led to the row he sat in and punched Vergo. Again, no one bothered to question how ghosts can trip. They were wondering how he managed to punch Vergo though because when Vergo tried to fight back, he phased through.

"Law is Doffy's son," Vergo told Corazon.

"No he isn't!" Corazon shouted. "He's _my_ son!"

"Take the fight outside," Law ordered. He wasn't worried because he knew Corazon would win.

Corazon tossed Vergo out the window.

"That wasn't what I meant, Cora-san!"

"Sorry…" Corazon jumped after Vergo.

"Now who can give examples of verbs?" Law asked the class.

"Starving…" Luffy muttered. "Dying…"

Law sighed. "Yes, those two are verbs," He went to his backpack to find the snacks his crew had prepared for him. There was only one folder for his papers. The rest of the backpack was filled with various foods. He glared at one of the plastic bags that contained a sandwich. One of his crewmembers had forgotten that he _hated_ bread. "Mugiwara-ya, catch!" He tossed it to the younger holder of the Will of the D.

Luffy opened his mouth, catching it and eating it. Yes, he even ate the plastic bag. "Thanks Torao!"

"Now who else can give examples of verbs?" Law questioned.

Vergo's pained screams were heard. "Screaming," One person said.

Loud blows were also heard. "Punching and kicking,"

"Fighting,"

"Hypnotizing!" Jango held out his whatever you call those things he has that swings back and forth. "You will let me pass this class with an A+!" However, he ended up making himself fall asleep.

"Arresting!"

"Murdering!"

"Adventuring!"

"Starving…"

"Mugiwara-ya, I just gave you a sandwich!" Law exclaimed.

"So hungry…" Luffy whined.

Law sighed once more and tossed his backpack to him. Luffy opened his mouth wide and ate the whole backpack. "MUGIWARA-YA!" Law screamed. "THAT WAS MY BACKPACK AND MY PAPERS!"

"That tasted good though!" Luffy grinned as if he was innocent.

"Aww, Law and Mugiwara are sharing food," Doflamingo teased. "Wait, Law you're cheating on Eustass!?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Kidd snapped.

"Law, I don't approve of either of them!" Doflamingo stood up. "They're not fit to be my future son-in-law!"

"You're not my father!" Law shouted. "And I'm not dating anyone!"

"Mugiwara, is Law your boyfriend?" Doflamingo asked.

"He's a boy and my friend so he's my boyfriend!" Luffy answered.

"We're not even friends!" Law yelled.

Corazon jumped up to the window. As he was about to take a step to get down from the windowsill, he ended up tripping and falling backwards. He quickly jumped back up, covered in a few scratches. Again, no one questioned how a ghost could get injured. "Which bastard is dating my baby boy!?"

* * *

 **I seem to be unable to write a story about Law without putting Corazon in it.**

 **The next update will probably be next week.**


	4. Break

**Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher**

 **Title:** Trafalgar Law: Grammar Teacher  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law only wants to teach his class some grammar. Of course, the Fanfiction Gods and Goddesses won't let him.  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; Doflamingo  
 **A/N: This takes place during the two year time skip.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Break**

Before Law could punish Luffy, the bell rang. _'Why the hell is there a bell in the first place!? This is a one period class that lasts only an hour!'_

"Bye Torao! Bye Smokey!" Luffy dashed out the door.

"I'm starting to regret this decision," Law mumbled.

"Would you rather have Marines chasing after you?" Smoker asked.

"Honestly, I think it'd be much easier to handle than… _this_ ," He motioned to the whole classroom, most of the students having already left.

"Aww, don't be like that my dear son!" Doflamingo patted Law's head.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Corazon tackled Doflamingo and began his assault. "He's MY son, not yours!"

"Tashigi, let's get going," Smoker said. "I'm going to need a drink,"

If his class was going to always be like this every single day, Law might consider going to the bar after class too. He noticed that Jango was still asleep and Zoro was struggling to get to the door. Yes, he was struggling to find the exit. In fact, he kept running back and forth between the two same walls. Sighing, Law formed a Room. "Shambles,"

Zoro appeared in the hallway. "Huh?" He just shrugged and decided to follow after Luffy…going in the opposite direction.

 _'How can one's navigation skills be_ this _terrible?'_ Law thought. _'Maybe I can get him to let me dissect his brain,'_

Law then walked over to Jango. "Oi Jango-ya, get up. Class is over,"

"Zzz…"

Already fed up with the class he had to deal with, Law put a hand to Jango's shoulder. "Countershock!" He adjusted the strength to make sure Jango wouldn't be killed by it, but wanted Jango to be in a hell lot of pain.

"Kidd, I'm here to pick you up," Killer said, dragging the chair that Kidd was tied to.

"Just untie me, Killer!" Kidd ordered. "Then I'll kill these bastards!"

"That's the reason why I _won't_ untie you," Killer told him. "I can't have you getting kicked out of class from just the first day,"

"I don't need this ****ing class!" Kidd yelled.

"I already paid your tuition!"

"You what!? Why the **** would you waste money on this class!"

"Grammar is important!"

"I don't need grammar to kill somebody!"

"Your grammar is so bad it _will_ kill somebody!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Law was surprised at how calmly Killer handled the upset Kidd, though Law wasn't entirely sure if the Massacre Soldier was calm at all due to the mask. Then again, Killer had been with Kidd for many years so he probably knows how to handle the aggressive redhead.

XXX

"CAPTAIN!"

"How was your first day of teaching¸ Captain?"

"Did you like the snacks we prepared for you?"

"Were there any troubles?"

"Did any jackasses disrespect you?"

"If they did then we'll kick their asses!"

"Yeah! No one disrespects our captain!"

Corazon sweat-dropped at the Heart Pirates' behavior. "I think you guys should speak one at a time for Law to understand,"

The Heart Pirates stared at Corazon. "GHOST!"

"Relax," Law told his crew. "This is Cora-san,"

"Isn't Cora-san the name of the man who saved your life when you were a kid?" Bepo asked.

"Yeah," Law nodded.

The Heart Pirates immediately crowded around Corazon. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING CAPTAIN'S LIFE!"

"Ah, it wasn't that much trouble," Corazon told them.

"You died," Law pointed out before yawning. "I'm gonna take a nap,"

The Heart Pirates' eyes widened. _'Captain is taking a nap willingly!'_ Usually, Law would hardly get any sleep due to nightmares and would stay up all night. He refused to go to sleep until his body eventually gave out to exhaustion.

"Hey, Captain didn't have his bag with him, did he?" Penguin asked after Law left to go to his room.

"Mugiwara ate it," Corazon told them.

They stared at him as if they had misheard. "What?"

"Mugiwara ate it," Corazon repeated.

"Cora-san, Mugiwara doesn't eat backpacks," Penguin said. "The term is 'my dog ate my homework',"

Corazon shook his head. "Mugiwara was whining about hunger so Law tossed his backpack to him. Mugiwara literally swallowed the whole bag, including the backpack itself and Law's papers,"

"That damn Mugiwara…" The Heart Pirates growled. "He ate Captain's stuff! He must be punished!" They all stormed out of the Polar Tang. Five minutes later, they returned. "We don't know where their ship is docked…"

XXX

Doflamingo was sobbing in a corner. "Doffy, what's wrong?" Vergo asked, finally being able to move and managed to return to the classroom.

"Corazon stole my son!" Doflamingo cried. "He stole my baby!"

Vergo patted his friend's back. "Don't worry Doffy. We'll get Law back,"

"I want my baby back!"

Vergo fused his whole body with Armament Haki. "Let's go get your son back,"

Doflamingo wiped his tears and stood up. "Let's go find that bastard Corazon and get Law back! Let's kill Corazon!"

"Doffy, he's already dead,"

"Then let's kill him again!"

"That's not how it works—"

"I'm your king so I'm right,"

Vergo sighed. "Whatever you say, Doffy,"

XXX

Doflamingo and Vergo stood outside of the Polar Tang. "Law, come out here! I have a present for you!"

"Doffy shut up!" Corazon hissed on the deck. "Law's sleeping!"

"I have this big fluffy bear plushy for him," Doflamingo said.

"Why is there a camera taped to it?" Corazon asked.

"Captain's not allowed to have any more plush toys," Bepo told them. "Last time he got a plush toy, he ended up eating it in his sleep,"

"He ate a stuffed animal!?"

"Yeah," Bepo nodded.

"Bepo!" Law whined loudly. "Where's the fluffiness at?"

"I'm coming Captain!" Bepo called, running back inside.

"I'm giving my son his present and you're not gonna get in my way, Corazon!" Doflamingo said. "Vergo, let's go!"

Corazon glared at them. "Law is _my_ baby!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

* * *

 **Law always eats the stuffed animal in his sleep and becomes sad the next morning. He sleep eats. One time, he tried to eat Bepo. The entire crew had to pry him off the poor bear.**


End file.
